The Cute Wendy
by definemabel
Summary: Robbie hasn't been feeling well since the breakup..so what will he do ? WendyxRobbie
1. Chapter 1

"When you come in my mi-" Ugh no. I strum another tune "Girl when you come in my mi-" NO. It's not sounding right.

Yeah, Its me Robbie. Sitting there trying to come up with the song but completely lost it. You know why? I'll tell ya, why. I lost the most beautiful, most precious red head in the whole world. I know some people can't tell. They always think "Oh you never cared, or treated her right." I did care and I still do. It's guy code though. Sometimes you gotta be an asshole. The girl can't know how special she is or she'll take advantage. That's most girls. Wendy isn't like them though, she would never take advantage over anything. Over anyone. Well she does, but not to romance. Wendy takes advantage when she sees it. Like at work, she always uses some sort of brain magic on big dude. What was his name again? Oh yeah Soos.

I tried taking her back the other day when that lil' fool Gideon stole the shack. I can't beilve he lied. Well I shouldnt be talking. O.K I tend to lie, but that's just who I am. She ran away from me but used a bike. Lets just think of the good times. Like our first kiss.

It was at the shack and no one was around. Like Mr. Pines pesky little great nephew, Dipper Pines.

_flashback_

_"Wendy how long do we have to sit here?" I complained_

_"Two hours left." Wendy mumbles_

_I stared into her eyes. "Wendy you got beautiful eyes." I smirked_

_"Oh, please like I haven't heard THAT one before." She laughs_

_I shook my head_

_"huh?'_

_"You're bored, so you're thinking of a way to pass time by complimenting me. How sweet." She smiles_

_I leaned closer. "I speak the truth, the real truth." _

_So then I knew this is it. I leaned closer, cupped my hand around her chin while she leaned closer and BLAMMO. Our lips touched. It was for 5 seconds and she backed away. "Woah Robbie. That was a bit..." _

_I frowned Damn it I moved on to fast. "I'm sorry I should have took this thing slowly." I sigh. I circled my fingers around the table. Then she grabs my chin and kissed me. "I like to take things fast." she smiles. We lean in again and then before you know it we started making out. We were on it for a few minutes a whole lip action then she trailed down to my neck. "Wendy.." I say, hearing footsteps she didn't hear, because boy she was on it._

_"Woah there, back when I was a teen, a kiss on the cheek was something " walked down stopped and started blushing. "Stan, I'm really sorry." She says blushing. _

_ put his arm around Wendy "Don't worry Kid, totally normal." He laughs and playfully punches her shoulder._

_"But..really? Robbie, what about Di...I MEAN.. Dippers..uh adults who wears DIPPERS!" Mr. Pines says._

_I know he was about you say Dipper. I know Dipper's in LOVE with my GIRL. He has no chance. I'm sure Wendy is itching to go out with a boy who can't stop sweating every ten seconds._

_ walked out and Wendy smiles. "Well that was awkward." She turns to me. I lean to kiss her again, a soft kiss and we got back to just socializing._

I smiled at that awesome memory. That is IT. I NEED WENDY.


	2. Chapter 2

**All rights belong to Alex Hirsch**

**Wendy's POV**

Tick tock went the clock. I sighed at the cashier. Only people in here were me and Soos. "Hey dude Wendy, lets go hang out with the family. You look really bored."

I did, I was slumping in my seat, eyebrows narrowed and hand on my chin.

"Yeah Man, lets go see what they're up to."

Soos put away his broom and openes the door. "Gals first." He chuckles.

We walk in on Stan as usual sitting on the couch with Dipper and Mabel infront of him sitting and watching T.V

"Wendy!" Dipper says smiling like crazy. "There's my favorite Wendy." The famous line Mabel, always says too me. says "Wendy, Soos come on in."

They all greet Soos. I sat on the floor next to Stan and Dipper and Soos

We laid back and watched duck-tective, the twins favorite show. They all were amazed at ever scene. "I'm thirsty, I'll get some punch." I say. "Ah! Maybe I can join with you?" Dipper asked. "Sure buddy." I smile

We walk into the kitchen, Dipper went into the fridge got the punch and he got the cups ready.

_beep beep_

My phone's text ring went off.

**Robbie: Babe, I'm really sorry.**

****I rolled my eyes. He calls. I press the red phone button, "Ignore." I say. Dipper looks up at me. "Hey who was that?" He asks

"Oh man, it was Robbie. He's so annoying and such a jerk."

"A jerk in tight pants." Dipper chuckles.

I laugh. I love Dipper, he's so funny. "Hahaha, yeah man." I gave him a light noogie.

"Punch for the family!" Dipper smiles. He passes one to the family.

Stan looks at his watch. "Well time to go run errands, Soos and Wendy, make sure this place is in one piece when I get back!"

"No promises." I say

"Doubt it, I highly doubt it." Soos states.

"Ha-ha! You two stay outta trouble." glares and walks out.

"Hey dudes, what do you wanna do?" Soos asks us all.

"LETS LISTEN TO MUSIC AND GIVE EACH OTHER MAKEOVERS." Mabel cried.

Dipper, Soos and I look at each other in disgust.

"C'mon! I'm sure...DIPPER WOULD WANT A MAKEOVER FIRST!" Mabel squeals in exitment.

"Maabeeel, we're not giving a makeover in front of..." Dippers voice trailed off.

I had no idea what he was talking about but oh well. Mabel winked at Dipper. "Oh I get it." She smiles

It seems everyone; Dipper, Mabel, Soos and Stan. Even Robbie knows something that I don't. I don't know what, but they start saying something and then remember something, so they won't say it at all.

My phone went off.

**Robbie: Okay wendy lets make a compromise, plz. I'll meet you up at lookout point 2nite at 8:30 dnt tell anyone just come. please?**

I sighed. I'll just see what he wants, make it clear I don't want anything to do with him and leave.

3 hours later.

Stan walks in "Hey guys. Wendy and Soos you guys can run home if you want. "I'll stay here." Soos says. "I gotta go then. See ya tomorrow." I casually.

Time to see what this douche-bag wants.


End file.
